1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote control devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a remote control device capable of controlling a plurality of apparatuses.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the field of remote control devices capable of controlling a plurality of apparatuses, a terminal end user had to select the apparatus that is the subject of control (hereinafter, referred to as control target apparatus), and conduct manipulation such as entering the setting and data in order to control a certain control target apparatus.
In view of operating a remote control device capable of controlling a plurality of apparatuses, directed towards an apparatus of interest, the technique of functioning as a remote control device for a relevant apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 08-275259, 2004-253869, 08-111893, and 2003-284169, for example.
According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 08-275259, for example, an image pick up device such as a camera is required to transmit and receive an identification signal in the form of an optical signal. This leads to the problem that the remote control device will be increased in weight, and also significantly in cost.
There is also a problem that it is not easy for the user of the remote control device to properly direct the remote control device to the signal emitting region to obtain an identification signal.